


Three sentences etc.

by Onlymostydead



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elaboration of three sentences in RWBY volume 3 chapter 7.<br/>"We don't need him! Everything was going fine!-"<br/>"Do not mistake your place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three sentences etc.

"We don't need him!"

Mercury's eyes traced the people standing before his makeshift hospital bed, recognizing the telltale patterns of emotion.  
Reading the words they didn't speak.

Emerald was alway so intense, now more than ever.  
Usually just her gaze, her glares, her snarls. Her 'better than you' strut as she swayed by his tent. The way she tossed her hair over her shoulder, disregarding everything he had to say.  
Or better yet, ignoring him.  
Now she was fuming, her annoyance boiling over the surface.   
Her hands were clenched into fists, arms tensed into something akin to a fighting stance. Her feet braced against the ground, one ahead of the other, balanced and ready. Her mouth pulled back into her signature snarl as she spat her words.  
Yet her eyes were unsure, worry creeping in as she studied Cinder's face.

As always, worried about what her savior thought of her.

Cinder was another matter entirely.  
An air of nonchalance surrounded her always, the aura of an experienced killer. She didn't betray that now, only a slight hint of a frown curled down the edges of her lips, eyes sweeping over her apprentice as if assessing the situation.

"Everything was going fine!-"

It was the calm that made it so shocking when she struck her across the face, leaving her stunned, staring dumbfounded at her mentor.

"Do not mistake your place."

Bowing her head, Emerald turned her gaze to the floor in embarrassment and shame.

Cinder turned her attention now to Mercury, who had been uncharacteristicly quiet during their little... Spat.

Mercury could only guess what she saw of him, her outlook was an odd one, not shared by many.  
Or any, as far as Mercury was concerned.  
Looking down he could only say what he saw.

Metal.  
Though the bandages covered the seam between the flesh of his thighs and the prosthetics, and the sheet covered it all, that was still the issue.  
If he didn't heal fast, he would be nothing more than dead weight. An expensive investment that didn't pay off.  
Other than that his body was littered with cuts and bruises, in various states of healing.   
Fairly pathetic, as far as he was concerned.

Cinder only knew what she saw.

An asset.  
A bit of a loose cannon at times, yes, but that in itself could be valuable. A bit mentally unstable, but nothing that couldn't be worked with.  
And unparalleled skill for his age in the art of murder.   
Burning behind his steely eyes was a fire, with the right incentive to fan the flame...  
Letting that go to waste would be quite the shame.

A slow smile crept across her face as she turned and left the tent.  
Yes, this would do nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a practice, let me know what I can try to do better, please <3


End file.
